How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Takeru watches the stars. [Takeru x Hikari] [One shot]


****

How Did I Fall In Love With You

~*~

Crow-sama did something...different o.o....I usually don't do Takari's...but I felt it went good with this song. Anyway, as you probably already know, its a Takari. No like, no read, ect. Its my first so go easy on me ^^; Its also a songfic...done by BSB. Hope you like! ^^

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon, BSB...yadda yadda...

~*~

__

Remember when we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and brother  
We understood we'd never be   
Alone  


For as long as I could remember we had been the best of friends. Through the bad times and the good, we had always been there for each other. We knew each other's thoughts, emotions, feelings, like we were connected somehow. I've always felt that connection, and I know that she does too. We've overcome many obstacles in our life. I know that it was a pain to be a Digidestined, but when I think back, I would have never met her if we hadn't gone through all that. I was somewhat glad. I probably wouldn't have the friends I had now either. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and the others....I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if we haven't met. I wonder if my brother Yamato would still be so cold...and I wonder what would have happened to Hikari.

__

Those days are gone and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  


I walked out onto the small balcony, watching the night sky. A few cars passed below me, their headlights lighting up the street, but I didn't even notice. I had other things on my mind. It had been a long time since our trips to the Digiworld had ended. I missed Patamon *so* much. I used to be able to tell him all my troubles and worries. But now I was alone. It had been a long time since the Digidestined had gotten together. I rarely saw any of them anymore. They were all busy with school and growing up. Even my best friend, Hikari, had been distant. I wish she wasn't. I really missed her.

__

What can I do to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  


I felt a pang in my heart. Did I really miss her that much? Yes, I did. She was once the world to me. And she still was, even if she wasn't there anymore. I really don't know how it happened. Maybe it was destined. We met due to the Digimon, and being the same age, became really close. Back when I was small, she was the only one that I could talk to. The others were to busy trying to defeat the evil Digimon and trying to get home. At the time, I didn't want to go home. Home to what? My mom? She was all that I had. My parents were divorced and Yamato lived far away with my dad. I could share things like that with her. She always seemed to understand. I guess that was how it started.

"Takeru!"

__

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that i resemble  
  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be   
Alone tonight  


My slowly looked down from the stars above me. Had I been hearing things? Maybe all these memories had brought it back. I was probably dreaming again. I sighed and turned, ready to go back into the warmth of my house. But for some reason, something kept me back. I looked back over the balcony. There was nobody there, just as I suspected. It had been my imagination toying with my mind again. 

"Takeru?"

My gaze snapped to the direction the voice was coming from. Was it really her? Could it be?

She stepped out from behind the wall that surrounded our house. The glow of our porch light created a aura around her, like she was an angel. She *was* an angel. My angel. She smiled up at me, her eyes sparkling with light. Her hands were entwined in front of her and from my point of view, she looked so innocent, like a child.

__

What can I do to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  


I stood in front of her, just smiling. I couldn't find the words to say. I was happy to see her, but how could I tell her that? How could I tell her that I had missed her, wanted her, loved her? I just couldn't.

"Its been a while." She said, her voice almost a whisper, keeping her eyes to the ground underneath her.

I searched my head for the words. Nothing came up. All I could say was a pitiable "Yeah."

"Have you seen the others lately?"

She was trying to make conversation. It was hard talking to someone that you hadn't seen in a while. I knew this from experience.

__

Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know oh yeah

She finally looked up at me. I saw an emotion in her eyes. I could of sworn that it was sadness, but why would she be sad? She had no reason that I knew of.

"Takeru..." She whispered, then went silent for a moment. "I...I...have to go.."

I looked at her. Why so soon? It was like this every time we met...she'd leave even before we really got the chance to talk. Was it because of me? "But...you just got here..."

She turned so that her back was to me. I saw her shoulders move a little. Was she crying?

"Hikari?" I said, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around to face me. I was right. A single tear rolled down her cheek, dropping softly to the ground. Why was she crying? "Hikari...what's wrong?" I kept my hand on her shoulder, not wanting to let her go.

She quickly wiped the tear from her face. "N...nothing..."

"How come you never want to speak to me anymore?"

She looked up at me, fresh tears watering her eyes. "I..I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because...I can't."

  
_I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
_

I hugged her, pulling her close. I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me, holding on tight. It was the closest I had been in years. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. I suddenly felt the courage that I needed. I wasn't sure if she needed it right now, but I had to at least tell her. 

"Hikari.." I started, still feeling the courage, "I...love you."

What can I do to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  


She pulled away, her eyes looking deep into mine. Her tears had stopped, but her eyes were still red from crying. "You do?" She asked.

It was my turn to stare at the ground. "Always."

She put her hand under my chin and raised it so that I was looking at her straight in the eye.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

I found myself wrapped in another hug. Was it possible that she liked me too? Maybe that's why she was acting this way.

"I love you too."

__

What can I do to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed we never knew  
  
How did I fall in love with you?

The End


End file.
